Amor y Dolor
by INUKAFOREVER
Summary: Una chica que ya no soporta el ir a la escuela a causa de las bromas pesadas y humillaciones por la que la hacen pasar sus compañeros... Espercialmete Inuyasha Taisho y sus amigos.


**CAPITULO 1**

6:20am, se levanta de su cama con algo de pereza por la falta de sueño; tenía tan solo 40minutos para alistarse e ir a la escuela, aunque a veces deseaba que no llegara un nuevo día porque sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto llegara a la escuela. No era algo nuevo; todos los días desde que comenzó la primaria ha sido víctima de burlas y crueldades por parte de sus compañeros (especialmente seis personas), solo por ser la cerebrito y no estar a la moda ni a la altura de ellos. Todos la consideraban el patito feo.

Así es como Kagome Higurashi ha pasado el resto de su infancia y adolescencia. Ha sido una chica muy fuerte al soportar estos años de bromas y soledad, solo contaba con una amiga, pero lamentablemente ella estudiaba en otra escuela diferente a la suya. Pero la realidad ahora es que Kagome se encuentra al límite, con el paso del tiempo poco a poco va cayendo en la desesperación, ya no soportaba tantas humillaciones, tantas burlas.

Pero tendría que seguir luchando para no caer, porque todavía quedaba un año para culminar la secundaria. - **Se fuerte Kagome, un año más y no tendrás que lidiar con ellos nunca más** - Se decía así misma para darse ánimos.

Se viste con su típica falda larga y camisa ancha, con sus lentes y una coleta alta. Al no arreglarse tanto en unos minutos ya está lista y baja a la cocina a comer su desayuno.

**Buenos día mamá **

**Buenos día hija, siéntate ya te serviré el desayuno.** – Dice su madre, una mujer muy hermosa y amable – **¿Lista para tu día en la escuela?**

**Sabes que no** – Contesta Kagome con un dejo de tristeza - **En realidad desearía jamás ir y nunca ver a aquellos que me humillan.**

**Oh! Querida no te dejes abatir por lo que te hacen, se valiente y lucha, no has caso a los comentarios, lo importante es ser tu misma…. No importan lo que digan **- Dice su madre con dulzura - **Para mi eres hermosa y tienes el más hermosos de los corazones. **- Kagome sonríe y la abraza con mucha fuerza -

**Te quiero mucho mamá, gracias **- Sonríe - **¿Por cierto donde está el abuelo y Yuki?**

**Recuerda que hoy toca consulta, tenían que ir al hospital **- le responde con calma - **Bueno, de tanta charla debes irte que falta poco para comenzar clases… Relájate y ten en mente lo te dije ¿estamos? **- Le pregunta

**Estamos!** - Responde de inmediato - **Adiós mamá nos vemos al rato… **

Iba camino a la escuela, no tomaba el autobús porque su casa quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, así que simplemente caminaba… Tan solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar y ya se estaba comenzando asustar, internamente rezaba por no encontrarse con ninguno de los chicos que se burlaban de ella, no estaba preparada para lidiar con ellos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

**Que no estén, que no estén, que no estén, que no estén **- Se repetí una y otra vez.

Recordó las palabras que le dio su madre antes de irse - **Soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte **- trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Cuando estaba por llegar paró en seco. Ahí, en la entrada de la escuela se encontraban sus seis peores pesadillas, aquellos que le hacían la vida un infierno. Eran nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho, Kykio Miko, Kouga Wolf, Miroku Moshi, Kagura Wind y Kana Yamasaki, los populares de la escuela; todos los alababan porque eran de lo mejor, todos querían ser sus amigos y entrar en su círculo social. Todos estaban charlando, divirtiéndose.

Inuyasha abrazaba por detrás a Kykio mientras le daba besos en su cuello (no tienen vergüenza de hacerlos en público), Kana y Kagura reian como locas por algo decían Miriko y Kouga… De repente Kykio mira a mi dirección, sonríe maliciosamente; los chicos al ver que Kykio miraba a otro voltearon a mi dirección.

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas como una idiota mirando? ** -Habla Inuyasha.

En el momento que lo escucho hablar parpadeo y retomo mi camino sin mirarlos. Cuando estoy pasando al lado de ellos, Inuyasha mete su pie y me hace tropezar; caigo, a mí al redor caen todas las cosas. Cuando alzo mi vista, los veo a todos señalarme y comienzan a reír de mí.

**Inu! Pero que malo eres… ¿por qué le haces eso? **- Pregunta Kykio.

**Simplemente se lo merece** - Responde y la abraza - **Y por diversión por supuesto **- Le da uno de esos besos asquerosos que ellos siempre se dan en público. Luego mira a Kagome y antes de irse le dice - **Nos vemos en clase patito feo **- Se va con sus amigos.

Kagome suspira de cansancio, no solo tiene que lidiar con ellos en la escuela, sino que para colmo eran sus compañeros de clases, estaban en el mismo grado y sección que ella…. Se levanta y comienza a recoger sus cosas mientras se volvía a repetir.

**Soy fuete, soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte…**

**Continuará**


End file.
